


So close I can taste it, I see what's mine and take it

by phanjessmagoria



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanjessmagoria/pseuds/phanjessmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael just clutched the box to his chest and looked over at Luke. “You don't know how long we could be stuck in here.” He sat back on his knees. “We might have to repopulate the earth.”</p><p>The three other occupants of the room each gave Michael a look: Calum's was amused, Luke's was resigned, and Ashton's was bemused.</p><p>“And...four dudes and a box of condoms is the way to do that? Repopulate the earth?” Ashton asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So close I can taste it, I see what's mine and take it

**Author's Note:**

> _Inspired by this post:<http://carryoncrayon.tumblr.com/post/138513599785>_

“Door's stuck,” Luke said, trying the handle and giving it a great shove, using all of his weight to try and move it.

“It does open out, right?” Ashton asked, watching him. “Not in?”

Luke stopped pushing, then surreptitiously tried to tug on the handle. It still didn't budge. “Apparently it does not open either way.”

“Let me try,” Calum said, standing up from the sofa in the greenroom. They were backstage after a show, waiting to leave—except now it looked like they weren't going anywhere. He crossed over to the door, and Luke stepped out of his way and held out his arms to indicate that Calum had free reign to try the door. Calum pushed up the sleeves of his sweatshirt, flexed his arms a little (Luke snickered), and took hold of the handle in both hands. He pushed it down and tried first to push the door out, then pull it in, but still, nothing.

“All right, well, we all know that I'm the most strapping lad of all of us,” Michael said, putting down his guitar, which he'd been strumming on, and standing up from the couch Calum had recently vacated. “Get out of my way.”

He followed the path Calum had taken, stepping around where Ashton was standing, hands on his hips, and strode over to the door. Calum moved beside Luke, who had crossed his arms, and Michael reached up to the brim of his snapback, twisting it around his head so it was facing backwards (just like Ash Ketchum; it was something he hoped and prayed for any opportunity to do). They watched as Michael tried the same exact thing both of them had done, just with more exaggerated pulling, pushing, and grunting.

After a minute, he straightened up, shaking his head. “It's stuck.”

“Right, well,” Ashton began. “I'll text Dave...or Zoe.” He tapped on the screen of his phone and typed out a message to them. 

“They know we're still here, yeah?” Calum asked, and Luke scoffed.

“Of course they know we're still here,” Luke answered. “I think _someone_ might notice if they all started for the next city without us.”

It was true, of course—Zoe was ridiculously organized and Dave watched over them like a hawk most of the time. If only he'd been in the green room with them; he probably could have broken down the door with a running start or something.

“I wonder why it's stuck,” Ashton said to no one in particular. “Just—like, it's definitely not just locked, right?”

Michael tried the handle again, then shook his head. “No, not locked—it just won't open. It's stuck.” He sighed and meandered back over to the couch, flopping down onto it and taking up most of the room. Ashton followed and, knowing better than to try and make Michael move once he was already sitting somewhere, just lowered himself to sit on the floor, in front of the couch.

“What are we going to do?” Calum asked, looking at the door, then back at Ashton, who glanced at his phone and, finding no response to his text yet, just shrugged—before he found himself slightly jostled out of the way as Michael stood up and crossed over to his backpack.

“What are you doing?” Luke asked.

Michael didn't answer, just knelt beside the bag and zipped it open.

“Probably looking for provisions,” Calum said, snickering. “We won't be in here long enough to starve, Michael.”

Now Michael was emptying the contents of the bag—it was mostly full of items useless in a situation like this, like his phone charger and handheld games, but finally he pulled out a small, colorful cardboard box.

“What is that?” Ashton asked, but Luke was closer—he could see.

“Are those condoms, Michael?” he asked.

Michael just clutched the box to his chest and looked over at Luke. “You don't know how long we could be stuck in here.” He sat back on his knees. “We might have to repopulate the earth.”

The three other occupants of the room each gave Michael a look: Calum's was amused, Luke's was resigned, and Ashton's was bemused.

“And...four dudes and a box of condoms is the way to do that? Repopulate the earth?” Ashton asked.

Michael just shrugged, his face split into a wide grin. “I mean, it isn't like we all haven't screwed around before, right?”

“Well, yeah, but—” Luke said, but Ashton cut him off.

“Yeah, we have, but not in a room that we are actively trying to get out of, and have notified people that we need assistance getting out of, and could be walked in on at any time,” he said.

“I mean...it's really stuck,” Michael said, like this helped anything. “We'd hear them coming.”

“If I didn't know better I'd say you planned this,” Calum said, and Michael just gave him another shit-eating grin that, if Ashton also didn't know better, would have said proved Calum right.

Each of them stayed silent for a minute, Michael just juggling the box from hand to hand—his mind was already made up. He just had to wait for one of them to agree and the other two would be easy.

“It's one way to kill time,” Luke said, biting his lower lip and trying not to smile as Michael beamed at him.

“True,” Calum agreed, and the three of them turned to look at Ashton.

He checked his phone again—still no reply. “Guys,” he said. “I really don't—”

He stopped short in the middle of his sentence, because Michael had ripped open one side of the box he was holding. Ashton cleared his throat and continued.

“I really don't know if this is the best idea, I mean—we could just wait until we get on the bus and then, like, use the condoms.” He could tell he was sounding a bit desperate. “Anybody could walk in.” He checked his phone again, mostly just to have something to do. Still nothing.

“ _No one_ can walk in. The door is _stuck_ ,” Luke replied.

Michael snickered, not bothering to address Ashton's concerns, before standing up and motioning for Luke and Calum to take a seat on the couch. They crossed the room and flopped down on either side of Ashton, who was still sitting on the floor, though now between their respective legs. He glanced over his right shoulder, where Luke was watching Michael, then over his left, where Calum was looking down at him, his lips curling up on one side in a smirk. Ashton promptly turned the fuck back around and pushed himself to his feet, palms on the couch cushions as he did, and stepped away. Michael, apparently not giving a shit if Ashton joined them or not, squeezed in between Luke and Calum.

“Come on, Ash,” Calum said. Ashton gave a little sigh—but it was drowned out by a louder, breathier sigh coming from one of the boys behind him. The four of them had fooled around enough with each other for him to recognize that it came from Luke, and he really didn't want to turn around and see what was happening, because then Michael would win, and when Michael won, he was _insufferable_.

Then another sigh came, and this time Ashton could tell it was from Calum. This piqued his interest just a tiny bit more (he couldn't really help it if he was partial to Calum, could he? The dude was his best friend) but he still resisted turning around, not even moving his head to try and see out of his peripheral vision.

“Come on, Ash,” Calum said again, but this time he sounded like he was begging—and Ashton wasn't sure if it was really directed at him or at Michael. In between their soft, ragged breaths, Ashton heard a zipper being undone, the slight whisper of fabric moving against fabric, and then skin sliding over skin.

“Michael,” Luke whispered, but his voice cracked. Ashton heard the unmistakable sound of a kiss, then then there was a pause before Calum also half-moaned Michael's name.

Ashton crossed his arms, but in doing so, shifted his weight just a little to try and catch a glimpse of his band out of the corner of his eye.

“Change your mind?” Michael said—of course he was watching Ashton instead of either of the two boys beside him. But Ashton was well-versed enough to know just by how he sounded that Michael was smirking, and so in turn, he sounded smug as fuck. Ashton chose not to dignify the question with a response.

“Shit, Michael,” Calum whined, and Ashton turned his head just slightly—it was difficult to be so close to Calum making noises like that without being directly involved; he was used to being the one who drew that tone of voice from Calum, and he was actually feeling a little jealous that Michael was doing it.

“Come on, Ash,” Luke said, his voice a bit more composed than Calum, but still slightly breathless. “It's not the same without you.”

They were good—the three of them knew just what buttons to push to entice Ashton to turn around, to join in. He knew it was only a matter of time—

“Ash,” Michael said, and this time, he didn't sound smug; he sounded like he wanted to be touched too.

Finally, Ashton turned around, and even though he knew to expect it, the sight of the three of them on the couch was still a little much to take in all at once. Luke had his face pressed into the crook of Michael's neck, nosing at his skin, lips and tongue brushing over him. Michael's right hand was cupping Luke's dick through his jeans, palming him slowly, rubbing over his bulge through the denim. Calum's head was leaning back against the couch. It was his zipper Ashton had heard earlier, he knew now, because his cock was arching up, so hard it was almost resting against his stomach. Michael's left hand was squeezing Calum's thigh, but as Ashton watched, he lifted it and moved it to Calum's dick, curling around it at the very base before slowly moving up to the head—and then, instead of moving his hand back down, he let go of him and repeated the motion, just as agonizingly slowly as the first time. Ashton felt his own cock stiffen just a little in his jeans, and knew he was a fucking goner.

Michael met his eyes—Luke and Calum were both too preoccupied to even look in Ashton's direction—and then looked down his own body, nodding to Ashton and clearly indicating his own neglected cock. Ashton gave Michael a look that he meant to be a lot more cutting than it ended up—mostly because as soon as he did it, he just gave in and strode over to kneel between Michael's legs, reaching up to undo his jeans and try and tug them down. Michael lifted his hips; he kept jerking Calum off but shrugged so Luke would pull away. “Unzip,” he muttered to Luke, who did, pushing his jeans down too.

Ashton waited just long enough to lean forward that he had a short glimpse of Michael's hand wrapping around Luke's cock too, stroking him up and down, before he dragged his lips over the head of Michael's cock. Ashton flicked his tongue over the slit in the head, drawing a short, sharp inhale of breath from Michael, before he parted his lips and sank down onto him, taking him as deep as he could right away, his tongue laving over the underside. He heard Michael sigh softly from above him, and Calum groaned beside him. Ashton glanced up at Calum, his mouth still around Michael's cock, who groaned again, even more aroused at the sight of Ashton sucking Michael off.

To Michael's right, Luke was squirming a little—he wanted more attention than what Michael was giving him. He leaned over, reaching up to turn Michael's face toward his, and kissed him. Luke parted Michael's lips almost immediately, sucking Michael's lower lip, then his tongue, pressing into him as much as he could with Michael's hand still wrapped around him. Ashton went to pull off Michael—but found a hand ready to push him back down. He couldn't move to see, but he could tell from the angle that it was Calum, guiding his head up and down, off and on the cock in his mouth. Ashton moaned quietly, voice muffled, then lifted a hand to trail his fingers up Calum's thigh.

After nudging Michael's hand out of the way, Ashton took hold of Calum's cock, pumping him in time with how Calum was using his mouth on Michael. Michael groaned softly, turning his attention fully to Luke; he kissed him again, switching hands—now his left hand was on Luke's cock and his right was cupping Luke's cheek, holding him close as they kissed.

Ashton's cock was fully erect—painfully so, since it was still held tight in place by his jeans. Using his free hand, he popped the button and zipper, moaning softly around Michael's cock at the relief he felt. He palmed himself discreetly, not wanting to disrupt how things were going—because they were going _amazingly well_. It wasn't unusual for things between them to degenerate into group sex—but it wasn't often that the four of them worked like this together, like a well-oiled machine. Usually it was Michael and Luke, Calum and Ashton—but when the four of them found a way to fit into each other, like this, like they all belonged together always, it was better than any of them could even hope to want.

Michael pulled briefly away from Luke just to push his shirt up, pulling it over his head and tossing it elsewhere in the room like they wouldn't even need to find it later, then removed his own shirt, doing the same with it. Michael leaned as far into Luke as possible, and his cock slipped from Ashton's lips. Instead of making him chase it, Calum just nudged Ashton's knee with his foot. Ashton shifted himself backward, and Michael used the space to shift himself on the couch and crawl on top of Luke, grinding their hips together, their exposed cocks each pressing against the other. His lips found Luke's again as he moved one hand between them, raising himself on his knees slightly, to hold their cocks together, stroking them slowly at the same time.

Calum guided Ashton's mouth onto his cock this time, and Ashton hummed softly at the taste of him; he could tell how fucking into this Calum was—his cock was wet with precome before it even touched his tongue. Calum's left hand was tangling itself again into Ashton's hair, using Ashton's mouth to jerk himself off more than Ashton was sucking his dick. Calum lifted his right hand to move over Michael's back and sides, before coming to rest on his ass. He slowly trailed his thumb over Michael's hole; Michael whimpered into Luke's mouth, squeezing their cocks a little harder, which drew a soft groan from Luke, too.

It almost seemed like Michael was unsure of how to move his hips anymore, now that Calum was touching him with what seemed like a purpose, instead of just teasing him. They stuttered back and forth—his length dragging over Luke's before pushing back into Calum's finger. With Calum a bit distracted, Ashton had regained some autonomy over his head—and he was able to pull off of Calum and change what he was doing. He sucked on the side of Calum's cock, looking up at him and licking at the underside as he did. He was unsure if Calum had planned it the whole time—but before Ashton realized what he was seeing, Calum's upper body had turned away from him and his face was buried between Michael's ass cheeks, tongue moving over his hole.

Michael gasped against Luke's mouth, hips stilling, arching his back a bit. Luke rolled his hips, taking over what Michael was too overwhelmed to continue. From the angle he was at, Ashton could barely see what Calum was doing, but he could hear that their mouths were both making the same wet, sloppy, _dirty_ noises; he wrapped his hand around himself and began jerking himself off slowly. Calum's tongue was working against Michael's hole, lapping at him, slowly stretching him around it.

“Getting him ready for me?” they all heard Luke ask from beneath him, as he gave another roll of his hips. Michael whimpered.

“Mhm,” Calum answered, humming the affirmative tone from his throat—he hadn't moved his mouth away from Michael's ass, and wasn't giving any indication that he even wanted to any time soon. Michael sighed against Luke's mouth as Calum shifted as much as he could without displacing Ashton from his lap—but Ashton just moved with him. Calum had both hands on Michael's ass, holding him open as he fucked into his hole with his tongue, one of his thumbs teasing his rim, too. Michael was whining against Luke's lips, unmoving—Luke had to keep rolling his hips up against Michael to get any friction on his cock at all, not that he was complaining.

Ashton stood on his knees, bending over Calum's lap to get his mouth around the head of his dick again, lips sliding down over his length. Calum hummed against Michael, loudly, and Ashton cupped Calum's balls, gently squeezing them a little as he felt the head of his cock near his throat. It wasn't something Ashton did very often, because he always thought he couldn't hold it for as long as whoever was in his mouth would like, but he swallowed anyway and held his breath for a moment as he allowed the head of Calum's dick to slip into his throat.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Calum said, too loud, finally pulling away from Michael and looking down at Ashton—whose throat felt like it was fluttering around his cock. After another moment, with tears from the strain of it threatening to spill from his eyes, Ashton pulled off of him. Calum abandoned Michael and leant down, pulling Ashton's mouth to his and kissing him, hard. Luke ground his hips up against Michael's to try and get him to move again—he was still sort of trapped underneath him on the couch.

With the absence of Calum's tongue in his ass, Michael was able to focus on Luke again—he kissed him, first on the lips and then down over his chin to his neck, sucking just softly enough that hopefully he wouldn't leave any mark on him. Behind them, Calum and Ashton had both stood and were removing their clothes—and with the extra room on the couch now that Calum had stood up, Michael moved himself backwards to mouth at Luke's cock. Luke lifted his hips, trying to get Michael's mouth on him properly, but Michael just leaned up and back every time Luke made an attempt.

“Dude, come on,” Luke said, voice somewhere between begging and irritation, but Michael just smirked at him, tugging Luke's jeans down around his thighs, removing them along with his underwear, so that Luke was completely naked, like Calum and Ashton behind him.

“Are you going to just keep taking up the entire couch?” Calum asked.

“Yes,” Michael replied—though he knew he couldn't, because he was still half in his jeans, and he'd have to take them off some time, especially since he already knew Luke wanted to fuck him.

“Get up,” Ashton said, almost giggling—how he always found a way to be amused, the other three would probably never know.

Michael did get up, and pushed his pants down. “I just want you to know that your insistence that I get up had nothing to do with the fact that I _did_ get up, and I was probably going to get up on my own, without you telling me to.”

“If you say so,” Ashton said, still amused.

“Just as long as we're clear,” Michael said, then turned and walked back over to his backpack and grabbed the bottle of lube he kept tucked in there as well.

“Crystal clear.” Ashton said this absently—he was a little bit distracted, because Calum had pressed his front against Ashton's and was kissing him again.

“Luke's gonna fuck Michael,” Calum mumbled against Ashton's mouth. “Want you to fuck me, ok?”

Ashton would have probably agreed to anything while Calum was flush against him, but he nodded anyway. “Ok.” He moved his hands to Calum's ass, squeezing and kneading it, pulling him open repeatedly.

“C'mere, Mikey,” Luke said from the couch; he'd moved to sit up instead of staying lying down. Michael returned to the couch, to Luke, who pulled Michael down to straddle him. Michael arched his back as soon as Luke took the lube from him, getting his fingers ready to prep Michael more than Calum already had with his tongue. Luke lowered one of his hands, the tip of his middle finger brushing over his hole before pushing into him. “Calum opened you up good, didn't he?” Luke asked, voice low enough that Michael could hear him, but Calum and Ashton would have to strain to.

“Yeah,” Michael answered, nosing at Luke's neck again, sucking the same spot as before. He whimpered softly when Luke angled his wrist differently, his forefinger moving inside of Michael beside the other.

“You like that, right?” Luke asked, and Michael rolled his hips a little, trying to let Luke's fingers sink further inside of him, to stretch him further.

“Yeah,” Michael repeated, breath coming a little shorter as Luke scissored his fingers inside of him.

Behind Michael, Calum was only spurred on by his quiet murmurings of how good Luke was making him feel. Ashton was rubbing one fingertip over his hole while Calum clung to him, their cocks stiff and pressed together between their bodies.

“Come on,” Calum demanded, rather than asked.

“I'm not fingering you dry,” Ashton insisted, but before Calum could complain further, Luke spoke up.

“Ash.” Both Ashton and Calum turned to look at Luke, who was holding up the bottle of lube. “Catch.”

He tossed the bottle over, and Ashton caught it. “Cheers,” he said to Luke, who resumed working on getting Michael up to taking three fingers. Ashton gave Calum one more kiss before turning him around. “Bend over the couch.”

Calum stepped away from Ashton and climbed onto the couch backwards, standing on his knees and resting his arms along the back as he watched Michael lazily kiss Luke, who was working three fingers inside of him now, tauntingly slowly.

Ashton opened the bottle and squeezed some onto the tips of his fingers, stepping closer to Calum. He snapped the bottle closed, tossed it onto the couch, and rubbed his middle finger over Calum's hole again. Normally he would take his time, but Calum didn't want to allow that—he pushed back against Ashton immediately, who just snickered but angled his finger so he could push it inside of Calum. A soft sigh fell from Calum's parted lips, and he spread his knees a little further apart for Ashton, who was working his finger in and out of Calum—just to hear his reaction, Ashton curled his finger a little, aiming to find his prostate. He knew he had it after a few moments, because Calum's body stiffened and he lowered his face to rest on his arms, moaning Ashton's name as he teased him.

Michael was practically riding Luke's fingers now: he was rolling his hips back against his hand, fucking himself on them. Luke's free hand was in Michael's hair, holding his head angled back so Luke could kiss his neck this time, probably to give him a mark matching the one that was colored purple-red on his own throat.

“Can—” Michael said, trailing off, words apparently failing him for a moment. “Can you fuck— _fuck me_ , Luke—fuck me now?”

Ashton had made it to two fingers and was about to enter Calum with a third when Michael asked. He glanced over to see Luke's reaction. Luke sucked one, final bruise onto Michael's neck, nosing up underneath his chin and kissing the very tip of it before nodding, mostly to himself.

“Yeah,” Luke said, taking care to pull his fingers out slowly and letting Michael climb off of him. He retrieved the box of condoms— _that goddamn box of condoms_ —and returned to sit beside Luke. He handed him the box but couldn't help turning his attention to Calum, who was panting as Ashton fingered him, stretching his hole, his cock hard and leaking, wet at the tip. Michael leaned over, placing a kiss or two on Calum's ribs, then ducking under him to lick the tip of his cock. Calum moaned softly, and Ashton snickered.

“Now you decide you want to blow him?” he asked, laughing a little.

“I mean,” Michael said, “ok.”

“No,” Luke said, looking up from where he was rolling the condom onto his dick. “Come on, I got you all ready and everything.”

“Whining right now is really the stupidest decision you've made all day,” Ashton commented, chuckling, and Michael laughed, too.

“It is,” Michael agreed.

Luke scowled at both of them, then looked right at Michael. “Do you want my dick or not? Maybe I'll fuck Calum and leave you two with blue balls.” Calum whined softly when Luke said that—Ashton was still fucking him with just his fingers, and he really would have preferred to be filled up with something...more substantial.

“I mean, I'd just fuck him instead,” Michael said, looking at Ashton and shrugging—but once he looked back at Luke and saw the look he was giving him, backtracked. “But, I mean, not...right now. Obviously.”

“Ignore us,” Ashton said. “Pretend we're not even here.”

Michael seemed to definitely heed that advice—he turned back to Luke, facing him, and kissed him again. Luke seemed pacified with this—he kissed Michael back, then looked over his shoulder at Ashton.

“You mind if we use the couch?” he asked, gesturing vaguely to the area between them, where he would lay Michael down on his back if Ashton agreed.

But Ashton barely even glanced over—he was reaching over for the box of condoms. “Yeah, go for it,” he answered pulling one of the condoms from the box, tearing the wrapper, and dropping it onto the floor. He rolled the condom on, then placed both hands on either side of Calum's ass, holding him open.

Luke had situated Michael on his back, his hips propped up on one of the couch pillows—they didn't have _too_ much room to work with, since Calum was still at the other end, and the angle would help Luke out. Michael moved his legs so they were wrapped around Luke's hips; he tried to squeeze Luke with them to pull him closer. Luke bit his lip, sucking his lipring into his mouth, before angling his cock down and pressing the head against Michael's hole. Again, Michael tried to pull Luke closer using his legs, but Luke waited another moment before pushing into him, sinking into Michael's body in one smooth, steady motion.

Michael groaned and pressed his head against the couch cushion beneath him, trying to keep at least some of his composure. His eyes were clamped shut—but he heard Calum gasp above him and opened them.

Ashton had his hands tight on Calum's hips, fingers pressing points into his skin as he moved into him, rolling his hips and gradually filling him a bit more each time, which Michael couldn't really see from where he was laying—but he could see that Calum's cock was pretty much directly above his head. He lifted one hand—pausing for a moment as Luke pulled out and thrust forward into him again—and wrapped his hand around Calum, stroking him.

Calum made a noise like he'd just been punched in the gut—he hadn't been expecting Michael to touch him, especially not _there_ , so when he felt Michael's calloused skin on his cock, he jerked his hips forward into his hand.

“Calum, what—” Ashton started to ask, not realizing what Michael was doing—but one tilt of the head downward and he understood. Ashton snickered, moving a little closer to the couch so he could fuck Calum while Michael jerked him off.

“Don't encourage him,” Luke said, but his voice sounded shaky, like Michael felt too good for Luke to actually be complaining about anything. Luke's hips were moving back and forth slower than Michael would have liked, but he didn't mind that they all might last a little longer—he still wanted Calum's dick in his mouth, and he told them as much, though not in as many words.

“I want to blow him,” Michael said, and Luke slowly pulled most of the way out of Michael's ass, pushing back in slowly, trying to angle himself in such a way as to drag the length of his cock against Michael's prostate, which drew a long, low moan from Michael's chest—but he wouldn't allow himself to be distracted. “I want. To blow him.”

Ashton leaned in, pressing his front against Calum so his cock was fully inside him, and licked at the shell of his ear before asking, “You want Mikey to blow you, Cal?”

Calum nodded, squeezing down on Ashton's dick inside of him, spreading his knees a little further apart.

Luke licked his lips, moving his hands to rest on Michael's thighs—now they had to have a conversation about gay sex logistics while two of them were _inside the other two_. He sighed. “How?”

“He can just kneel over me,” Michael said, gesturing wildly above himself like anyone could understand what he was trying to mime with his hands while he was flat on his back. “Like—here. Calum. Put your knees on either side of my head.”

Ashton pulled out of Calum, who whimpered quietly as he did, but moved where Michael told him to. “Like this?”

Michael nodded, but tapped the backs of his thighs. “Yeah. Lean forward.”

Calum obeyed, leaning toward Luke, using one of his shoulders for balance until he could brace himself on the couch above Michael, who moved his hands to Calum's hips and pulled them down just a little. Ashton moved onto the couch behind Calum, settling himself in between Calum's legs. He looked up at Luke, gave him a bemused shrug, and covered Michael's hands with his own, guiding his cock back into Calum's hole.

“We all good?” Ashton asked. Luke just shrugged and nodded, Calum whimpered and pressed his face against Luke's chest, and Michael made a muffled noise—clearly he'd taken Calum into his mouth already.

Luke and Ashton slowly started moving their hips, each using a different rhythm and pace: Luke still fucking Michael slowly, Ashton rolling his hips into Calum a bit quicker each time. Calum tried to keep himself from moving, but each time Michael's tongue curled around the head of his dick, he lowered his hips closer to Michael—but then Ashton would push back into him, filling him up deep, and Calum would grind his hips back against Ashton's front.

With Ashton fucking him, and Michael's mouth on his cock, Calum felt thoroughly _used_ —he had one hand on the edge of the couch, balancing himself above Michael, and the other resting on Michael's hip. The only sight he had was Luke's chest—until he looked down and noticed that he had a perfect view to watch Luke's cock slipping in and out of Michael. The sight, combined with everything else happening to him, made Calum mewl softly—and then he lowered himself down, elbows bent at an awkward angle, until his front was resting against Michael's. He had to arch his back to allow Ashton to keep fucking him, but he managed to tuck his head down between Michael's thighs and take Michael into his mouth too. He felt Michael gag a little on his cock in response, definitely not expecting it—but Calum just hummed in his throat, and Michael felt the vibration throughout his whole body.

Luke bit his lip, moaning softly—Michael had squeezed down on him when Calum took him in his mouth—and Luke could even feel what Calum was doing: his mop of hair was tickling Luke's front. Luke lifted one hand from Michael's thigh and rested it in Calum's hair, curling his fingers around a small handful. Luke met Ashton's eyes for a moment, before the latter looked away and down at where his cock was fully in Calum—he'd stopped moving and was letting Calum do most of the work now: grinding back on Ashton's cock like he couldn't get it deep enough, then jerking down slightly into Michael's mouth. Ashton moved one hand over, rubbing the small of Calum's lower back with his palm before teasing Calum's hole where he was stretched around his cock.

Calum was the least vocal of all of the band—except when he was teetering right on the edge of an orgasm. They all knew Calum was about to come down Michael's throat, and Michael just encouraged it, lifting his hands from Calum's hips to his ass, squeezing his cheeks trying to pull him further into his mouth. Calum teased the slit in the head of Michael's cock before he had to pull off with a gasp, coming into Michael's mouth, the sound partially obscured by where his cheek was pressing into Luke's stomach. “Fuck,” he whispered, letting himself rest against Luke's front for a moment before lowering his head again—he wasn't going to punk out when the other three people involved still had to come.

“Wait,” Ashton said, pulling Calum back up by the arm. “Let's make this a little easier on Michael.”

He bit his lip as he pulled out of Calum for the second time—he knew as soon as he was back inside the tight heat of Calum's ass, he would come in fucking no time—and moved Calum bodily to kneel beside the couch. Michael moved a little, stretching himself out on the couch, and Luke resumed fucking him—this time a bit harder, faster. Michael moaned, lips pink and wet from the blowjob he'd given Calum—and then moaned again, louder, when Calum was back on his dick. His cheeks were hollow around his length, sucking him as Luke fucked into him.

A moan reverberated from Calum's mouth, around Michael's cock, as Ashton pushed back into him—he had to do it slowly, because he could already feel his lower body tensing up and he wanted to make this last just a little longer. He concentrated on a spot in the middle of Calum's back, where the skin near his shoulderblades was taut from holding himself up above Michael. Luke's hips stuttered, and he reached out to take one of Michael's hands, their fingers slipping between each other's as Luke gripped tightly to Michael's hand and came, gasping, his eyes closed. Michael squeezed down on him, trying to make Luke's orgasm as good as possible, and then to keep him there, inside him—Michael groaned softly as Calum sucked the head of his cock, his hand twisting around the shaft, and Michael tightened himself around Luke again, the stretch just as good as the head he was getting from Calum.

Ashton was fucking Calum hard enough that Michael could feel it—and he barely lasted longer than he thought he would—he came shortly after Luke, bending his body over Calum and weakly continuing to thrust into him until his lower body relaxed, and he pulled out, tugging the condom off, then sitting beside Calum and leaning up to kiss Michael's shoulder—he was too spent just then to even bother making an attempt to kiss him on the mouth.

Michael bucked his hips up into Calum's mouth, the wet sounds just pushing him closer and closer to his orgasm. Calum pressed the tip of his tongue against the tip of Michael's dick, prodding the slit gently before pulling off and licking flat over it—and Michael bucked his hips up one final time. He came, the first spurt landing on Calum's lips, and the rest all over his own stomach. He panted quietly, holding himself still as Luke pulled out and tied off his condom as well.

The four of them sat quietly for a moment, Calum half-lying on top of Ashton on the floor, Luke resting against the arm of the couch. Michael tried, and failed, to sit up fully, and instead just propped himself up on his elbows.

“Earth successfully repopulated,” Michael said, and the rest of them gave small, not-actually-that-amused laughs.

“You know, I did plan this,” he continued, giggling. “The door isn't stuck—I had them lock it, like, from the outside.”

Ashton sat up so quickly he almost knocked Calum to the floor. “Are you serious?”

“No,” Michael said, laughing again. “I have no idea what's wrong with it.”

Luke slapped Michael on the thigh. “Dick.”

Michael just shrugged, still grinning.

Then—they heard Ashton's phone beep from where his jeans had been discarded. It beeped again, then his ringtone played.

“Shit,” the four of them said in unison, as Ashton scrambled over to answer it, and the rest of them made a mad dash for their clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [maybeillfindyouhere](http://maybeillfindyouhere.tumblr.com) • Come say hi!
> 
> _Title from "Emperor's New Clothes" by Panic! At The Disco._


End file.
